The present invention relates to an electric motor drive for a slow-running annular motor of a processing machine, particularly the bucketwheel of an excavator (bagger).
Surface or tube-cooled high speed motors are generally coupled to processing machines of the above type via a transmission. Because of the transmission, such drives are relatively expensive.